A Man and A Woman
by GrimmChild
Summary: While Hook and Cora wait for the curse to be broken, they get on each others' nerves until they have a magic related accident that causes them to swap bodies. Captain of Hearts/ Cougar Hook. Rated M just to be on the safe side. (I DO NOT own anything OUAT related.)


'Yes, yes, yes…' Killian thought as Cora's hot lips kissed down his body. His hook dug into the mattress and his fingers were tangled in her hair. She was so close. But, she wouldn't give him what he wanted. He pushed her head down.

She paused. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Cora, please. Go down…" he groaned; voice full of want.

Now, she pulled back. "I will not lower myself to such an act."

"But…"

"I'm not one of your whores."

"I didn't say that…"

"I think I'm done here." She snapped her fingers and was instantly dressed.

"Damn it, Cora! I worship the ground you walk on. Worship your body and you can't even try to do the same?"

"I'm a Queen."

"You're a woman."

"And you are a man. Clearly, the inferior sex. Now, get out."

"You only put clothes back on yourself."

"I know." She smirked and eyed him over appreciatively as he got up and collected his things. He bent over to pick up his trousers and she sent a tendril of magic across the room to slap him across the ass, causing him to jump. He gave her one last look of annoyance and longing before storming out to get dressed and take a walk.

About a week or so after the incident (which was still on both of their minds), Cora decided to practice her transfiguration magic. They were somewhere in the middle of their twenty eight years of waiting and she knew that she would have to take on the appearance of someone else, someone more trustworthy to properly manipulate those others who remained unaffected by the curse. She sat in the kitchen of the small cabin they had chosen to occupy and closed her eyes, trying to focus. Killian was across the room, leaning against a wall while he sharpened his hook with a nail file.

SCRATCH. SCRATCH. SCRATCH.

'Concentrate on how you want to change. Emotion. Channel your emotions.'

SCRATCH. SCRATCH. SCRATCH.

Damn. "HOOK! Must you file your claw so loudly?! I'm attempting to do something."

"Oh… Am I distracting you?" He replied innocently.

She answered through gritted teeth, "Yes, very much so."

"Then, I'll try not to make so much noise, your majesty."

It grew quiet again and she cleared her mind. She was usually excellent with this, but her thoughts were still on their fight. It wasn't even a helpful feeling, being mad at him. It wasn't a strong emotion. Hardly her worst or most powerful. But, it was annoying- He was annoying. Like a mosquito.

SCRATCH. SCRATCH. SCRATCH.

That was all she could take. Annoyance quickly turned to anger. However, this anger was a chaotic and unfocused one. A bolt of magic shot through the room and bounced off the walls, striking them both. They collapsed onto the ground as their world went black.

It was Cora that awoke first. She groaned deeply and paused. 'I must have something caught in my throat.' She coughed, holding her hand up to cover her mouth. The gruffness remained in her voice and what should have been a hand turned out to be a hook.

"WHAT ON EARTH?"

"Ugh….Cora, why are you shouting?" Killian moaned from across the room as he pulled himself up. He felt more liberated than usual. So he looked down. "…I'm a dress! Your dress. Why am I wearing your dress?"

She quickly stood up to look at him and they each thought that for a moment, they were looking in a mirror.

"Well….Captain?" The word felt strange on her tongue- his tongue and with his accent. "It appears as if we have switched bodies with one another."

He made a face. "Then, fix it. I don't want to be you. No offense."

"Hmm. I'm sure. But, I'm not quite sure yet as to how to correct this mishap."

"So….we're stuck like this?"

"For now."

Killian nodded and sat at the table to further examine himself. Though the thought of breasts intrigued him endlessly (as well as the other parts of a woman), what had him completely enthralled was her left hand. He kept turning it and flexing his fingers.

Cora sat in the other chair watching him. "Do stop that, you look like a simpleton. It's not as if you haven't seen it before." Once she spoke, she mildly regretted the way she phrased that. However, Killian took little offence to it. Or none that he showed her, anyways.

"How does my body feel to you, Cora?"

"I have taken on a male form before. It's nothing I can't handle." This, of course was true. But, she only ever used that sort of form for fooling others. For plans.

"No?" He walked over and straddled her with a smirk, moving against her slowly. It got his desired result because soon he could feel something pressing back against him. "Then, this shouldn't be a problem."

"N-no." She was at a loss for words at this feeling. The desire and the inability to mask it from him, it was maddening. But, then…she had an idea. "Although, what I am feeling could easily be remedied. How would you FEEL about that?" She pulled him tight against her to get the full point across.

He panicked. "Hey now…I won't let you just…take me. What if it…I'm not…"

"Now, now, you're in my body. It knows yours enough. It's not as if we're new at all of this."

"Still, I'm not too fond of the idea."

"Very well, you can help me in another way."

He felt somewhat releaved. "Yes… What other way?"

She leaned in and whispered huskily, "On your knees, pirate."


End file.
